


Unsupervised

by Blinding_Comet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concern, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, General Shenanigans, Humor, convenient trip, general confusion, mild scares, some spoopyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet
Summary: When Sora's grandmother falls ill, his mother leaves to take care of her. Sora decides that he wants to have some friends over while she's gone. What could possibly go wrong?





	Unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a friend. Mango, whenever you get to this, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

It was a peaceful Fall afternoon on Destiny Islands, the sun was just starting to set, coating everything in a warm orange glow. Sora stood on the wrap-around deck of his little blue house; just outside his front door, waving to his mother. “Bye, mom, tell grandma I said hi!” he insisted in his usual cheery voice.

“Will do, Sora. Don’t burn down the house again!” his mother replied with a laugh.

“Oh _come on,_ that was _one time!”_ the boy in question wined back while grabbing the railing in front of him.

She was still laughing to herself as she walked further and farther out of view to her own mother's house.

Once it was clear she was gone, and wouldn’t be turning back, Sora called out in a sing-song voice, “You guys can come out noooow.”

Roxas strode out of a nearby bush, it caught his white jacket for a second before he swatted the branch away.

Ventus was climbing out of a tree but he fell and his coat got caught by one of its limbs. He struggled to get out.

Xion crawled out from underneath the deck, covered in leaves of various decaying shades.

Vanitas hopped out of the empty trash can, not well enough though because his foot collided with the metal on his way out, and he fell flat on his face. He got up, kicking the fallen enemy out of frustration.

“Well,” Sora chuckled nervously with his hand curled by his mouth, “the gangs all here…”

“Can someone help me get down?” Ventus asked with a sigh of defeat.

“Can’t you just use wind magic to get down?” Vanitas countered in an annoyed tone.

“I don’t want to hurt the tree,” he replied visibly upset by the notion.

Rolling his eyes, the former left the scene, whizzing past a face-palming Sora, straight into the house.

“Vani, you got-” Sora started to question loudly while leaning into the house through the open door.

“Yeah I got the stuff,” he shouted his short reply back.

It took Xion, Roxas, and Sora a while to get Ventus off of where the tree ensnared him. The sun was really low by that point, and brief crackles of thunder could be heard from the sky as the four of them made their way inside.

The inside of the house was bigger than the outside had looked. Beige colored walls were decorated with various family pictures. A black leather sectional couch set diagonally dominated the immediate space left of the door. The L-shape of it nestled by the front window. On the far corner, a fairly large tv resided with a DVD player.

On the right was the dining room and the kitchen was just a straight shot from the front door. The staircase leading up was just passed the sofa and next to an open door.

Vanitas was nearly blending into the black leather of the seat with his matching outfit. “It took you guys long enough,” he yawned as Sora passed by, heading to the kitchen.

“You could have helped,” Roxas said harshly while clenching his fist.

“Yeah, but I didn’t see the point. There were already three of you that would.”

The other boy was about to say something but Xion and Ventus stopped him. “Alright guys, that’s enough,” they interjected in unison.

In the kitchen behind them, the microwave beeped. Five seconds later, Sora yelped. “Are you okay?” Ventus started saying as he walked to where the sound came from.

Roxas plopped himself on the other side of the piece of furniture, Xion did the same next to him.

“So, what movie are we watching?” the black-haired girl asked excitedly.

“Eh, I don’t wanna repeat myself so I’ll wait until everyone's here,” the gold-eyed boy evaded.

In the kitchen, Sora and Ventus were getting the popcorn and drinks. “Are you sure about this, Sora?” Ventus asked in a serious tone.

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Extra butter is my favorite!”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Geez, Ven. You’re starting to sound like Roxas.”

Ventus pouted but said nothing, taking two bowls with him out into the living room. Sora followed with the beverages. While they handed those objects around, Vanitas finally pulled out the movie, showing it off.

“ _Hell on Earth,_ ” he told them the title in a low tone without looking at it.

“Sounds over the top,” Roxas butted in.

“It  _sounds_ terrifying” his look-alike stated.

“Why are we watching a horror film?” Xion questioned after snatching the case from the other black-haired teen.

“It’s _Halloween_ ,” Sora answered as if that should be all he had to say.

“It’s not _Halloween until tomorrow,”_ Roxas corrected.

“It’s close _enough._ ”

The owner of the entertainment took back the DVD case and went over to the television.

“Are you guys sure this is a good idea?” Ventus finally said.

Vanitas stopped messing with the player and turned his head with a laugh. “Awww, is Venty-wenty scared?” he mocked.

“No,” his other replied stubbornly.

“Well then,” he smiled “let’s get started.”

 

~~*~~

As the night grew, rain had started falling from the sky in sheets. Lightning and thunder rang out in the distance. Inside the house, popcorn littered the floor from when Ven was holding the bowl and jumped high enough that the snack flew everywhere. Soda cans were spread out the same way, though more sparingly. There was a weirdly shaped grape juice stain on the ceiling from when Vani snorted it out of his nose from seeing Ven cause the popcorn to scatter.

Ventus pressed himself up against a begrudging Roxas, who held an arm around him comfortingly yet awkwardly.

Xion, who long abandoned her new beverage can, gripped the edge of her seat in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Sora clenched his knees to his chest, while his eyes twitched as he tried not to close them.

Vanitas laid back, smirking and taking up much of the shared space, as nearly everyone else was curled into themselves.

The entire sofa jolted upwards as a result of the majority of its occupants jumping at the sight of a close-up shot of the pale demon girl on the screen

“God, you guys are so jumpy it made my seat take off,” the snarky boy complained. “I’m gonna go get more drinks,” he announced, standing up and heading for the fridge.

Roxas would have gone too, except for the fact that he was trapped by Ventus’ body pressed up against his. Sora’s eyes followed Vanitas’ form as he left.

A few moments later, Sora closed his eyes as another jumpscare covered the screen, and it went dark after that. Lighting crackled near the window, and the tv never showed anything else. The small light coming from the fridge also ceased to exist. Confirming there was a power outage.

“Okay,” Sora started in a shaky tone, “nobody panic.”

“You heard him, Xion, panic” Roxas deadpanned as Ventus was holding him so tight it hurt.

“I would laugh but this is actually a little scary,” his best-friend replied.

“I- Vanitas!?” Ventus sputtered. “Stop messing around!”

“I hate to break it to you, Ven-Ven, but I didn’t do this,” a voice answered from much closer than expected.

The teens on the sofa actually all screamed and didn’t stop.

“Hey- stop screaming, it’s just me-”

“How did you get over here?!” Xion demanded, out of breath.

“I. Walked- wait are you guys telling me you _can’t_ see in the dark?”

“Why did you think we could?” Roxas inquired after a moment in an incredulous tone.

“I don’t know honestly.”

“Vani, there might be some candles in the kitchen, can you light them?” Sora asked in a sweet voice. “Pleeeeaassse?”

Sighing in defeat, he turns and heads back the way he came, ”Fine. I’ll bring the light. But it’ll feel really out of place.”

Confused silence followed… no one knew what exactly Vanitas meant by that. There was some banging that echoed throughout the small house. Everyone froze and hoped that was the result of their brother just having a particularly hard time looking for the candles.

A faint purplish light can be seen coming from their right.

“Vanitas?” Xion called out hesitantly

“Honestly, who else would it _be_? I don’t get you guys.” the boy comes into view, holding the strangely lit candle. They can barely see the outline of his face in the blue and purple colored light.

“Uh, why…?” Roxas started to show concern.

“It’s Dark Fire, I can’t make anything else,” the guardian of the candle explained sounding tired.

They all stayed where they were for a minute. Until the sound of something smacking into the window startled them. Everyone who was sitting scrambled to the right side of the couch, away from the window, even Vanitas flinched at the noise.

“What was that?!” Ventus shot out.

No one had a good answer. The air was frigid and dripping with fear. Ventus had crawled onto Roxas’ back, Xion and Sora were mutually clenching each other, and Vanitas was tightly holding his dark candle.

Just as the tension was beginning to be released from the air, there was a knock on the door. Ventus was the only one to scream this time and it happened to be directly into Roxas’ ear. The afflicted boy brought a hand up to the ear that was closest to the noise.

In the next moment, the door was kicked in. On the other side was a completely soaked Riku with his Gummiphones flashlight out. “Are you guys alright?” he shined the light on four faces frozen in horror and one donning a dead-inside look.

The entire room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. While he looked troubled.

“Riku! I’m glad to see you, but why did you come?” the brown-haired teen finally said, confused.

He stepped into the house. “Half of the island’s power went out, and your mom asked me to make sure you were okay while she was away.” Pausing, he squinted at Vanitas’ poor excuse for lighting, “You know your Gummiphones are also flashlights, right?”

“Oh,” Ven stared blankly at him while his chin rested on top of Roxas’ head.

“Wait, what hit the window?” the boy below him asked. 

“Hit the window..? Oh, that was Princess,” even more bewildered faces looked at him. “My bat summon, I sent her ahead of me, she’s not too bright.”

“Okay, but, Riku, did you really have to kick my door in?” Sora said, exasperated.

His best friend looks down at the broken door, “Uh, no not really.”

A chorus of groans resonated from the house.


End file.
